The True Meaning of Christmas
by MadAsAHatter37
Summary: Edward is depressed over what Christmas has become. Jacob and Carlisle plan to rectify that. XD ONESHOT


**A/N:** Happy Christmas (and new year) one and all! This was an X-mas gift I wrote for my friend who drew a companion pic ^^ I'll put up the link as soon as I have it. Anywho, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Stephanie Meyer? No, I don't. However, if I was, I would have definitely put this scene in Breaking Dawn XD

* * *

The snow swirled down in torrents upon the city, causing visibility to be almost none. Lights and wreaths set up around entranceways disappeared little by little under the blanket of white, making it seem almost eerie. Christmas was almost upon the inhabitants of this little city nestled in northwestern Washington but not a person was on the streets. Instead, they were huddled in front of their fireplaces, enjoying the time they had with family.

However, there was one resident in the city of Forks that was not enjoying this time at all. His name was Edward Cullen and he was not holly jolly as many songs suggest you should be at this time of year. No, he was disgusted with what Christmas had become. Back when he was human, it had been about spending time with family and showing care for one's loved ones. Now, it was a huge hallmark holiday with specials and sales and prizes.

Frankly, it depressed Edward to the point of not leaving his room and he was starting to worry the rest of his family. Finally, the day came when something was done about this boy…

* * *

Sighing, Edward rested his forehead against the window and watched the snow fall steadily to the ground, adding to the already heavy blanket on the earth floor. For not the first time this past month, he wanted to bury himself underneath and not come out until spring. He heard the TV going downstairs and exhaled an irritated sigh. Nowadays, every sound annoyed him. So much so that he can't listen to any music anymore, leaving his collection of CDs, records and cassettes on the shelves where it belonged.

He heard frenzied movement downstairs and picked up that the girls were going with Emmett to Seattle to go Christmas shopping. Sighing more heavily, he buried his face in his arms and curled up into a ball on his couch. Suddenly, a slam in the hallway on the other side of his door had him jumping into a defensive crouch, tuning into the thoughts around him. He rolled his eyes, however, when Jacob stumbled through his door wearing a Santa hat and clutching a glass of what appeared to be eggnog.

Carlisle came next, his forehead wrinkled in concern, ready to catch Jacob if he happened to fall. "'ey, bloodsucker," Jacob slurred, leaning against Edward's bookshelves, "You know what you are? You-you are one helluva downer. That's what you are." "I'm so sorry, Edward," Carlisle apologized, attempting to drag Jacob from the room. However, the taller man was having none of that. "'ey, what, what the hell, man? Getthefugoffame," he grumbled, shrugging off the doctor's hands like they were leaves. "Now, leech, you gotta lighten up, man. You can't be running around acting all Scrooge and shit, y'know?"

Edward, who had been staring at the two like they had been joined together at the head, shook his head and glared at Jacob. "I have to lighten up? How about the millions of people who are under the delusion that Christmas is about who can give the most expensive gift?" he hissed, "And the people who are expecting cars and mansions just because their partner is rich? That is not what the meaning of Christmas is! So how am I the one at fault here?!"

Jacob gaped at Edward, having fallen back into Carlisle at the beginning of the rant, and both men looked at the depressed vampire with sympathy. "Man, who the hell said this was bout 'em?" Jacob exclaimed, gesturing out Edward's window and knocking a lamp down and dropping his drink in the process, "I said, I said…what'd I say?" he mumbled to Carlisle who had caught the glass and set it on the table by the lamp. Carlisle raised an eyebrow and Jacob's face split into a grin and he erupted into giggles. "Man, you look damn cute with your face all like that!" he crowed, falling over and rolling on the floor.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged an exasperated look and were about to pick him up when Jacob suddenly quit laughing and gazed at the ceiling with a thoughtful look. "Y'know who's really cute though?" he whispered, pulling himself to his feet and standing directly in front of Edward, "You." Edward's eyes widened and he stumbled back a few steps before dropping onto the couch behind him. "I thought I liked being here 'cause o' Bella, y'know?" Jacob had now joined Edward on the couch and was crawling towards the frightened teenager.

"But then I was feeling drawn to you more and more and more," the tipsy werewolf would have continued had he not felt Carlisle once again trying to pull him out of the room. "'ey, Doc," he complained, gripping the sides of the couch, "Whatcha doin' that for?" "I think it's time to leave Edward alone, Jacob," Carlisle murmured, tugging on him again.

"But I'm not done!" Jacob whined, hugging the couch. Sighing, Carlisle pulled back and crossed his arms, "Will you leave when you are finished?" "Yeah, 'course," Jacob nodded, trying (and failing) to do a Scout's Honor. Carlisle nodded once before moving back a step. Jacob nodded again with a smirk before pouncing on Edward and sticking his tongue down his throat.

Both men shouted and jumped into action to get the deranged wolf off of Edward. Jacob groaned and fought against Carlisle's grip as Edward took off down the hall. As he was thundering down the stairs, he heard a shout of pain before two sets of footsteps were hurrying after him. Looking over his shoulder, Edward gave a cry of terror before joining Jacob in tumbling down the stairs.

They landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, Carlisle pausing several stairs up. Jacob moved first (since he was the one on top) to lift himself over Edward, smirking again. "You really need to cheer up," he whispered, lowering himself to give Edward a gentle kiss. Edward's eyes widened to impossible sizes and he began to struggle again but the grip Jacob had on his arms had a voice in the back of his mind convincing him to give this a try. He finally gave in with a sigh and kissed back, his eyes fluttering closed.

He felt Jacob smirk once again and he gave him a kick in the leg, causing Jacob to yelp. "Stupid mutt," he growled, fisting his hands in Jacob's hair. Edward heard an audible 'thump' and his eyes flew open to find Carlisle sitting on the stairs, watching the two of them with shock and amazement streaked across his face. This sight brought the faces of all his family with the same look to the front of his mind and one in particular caused him to pull away from Jacob.

Instead of stopping like Edward wanted him to, however, Jacob then took the task of attacking his neck, intent on marking Edward for his. "Wait," Edward whispered, breathless, "What about Bella?" "What 'bout 'er?" Jacob mumbled against his neck, sending shockwaves throughout his body, "She begged me to cheer you up. She never said how," Jacob finally paused to look into Edward's dazed eyes. "It's her fault for not spec…speci…being clear."

"Why did she ask you to do it?" Edward grumbled, biting back moans. "She asked both of us, really," Jacob panted, jerking his head over his shoulder towards Carlisle (who still seemed to be in shock), "Why do you think he didn't go on the merry shopping trip the girls dragged your bear of a brother on?" "And Jasper?" Edward gasped, arching into Jacob when he nipped his collarbone. Jacob finally stopped to throw a dumbfounded look over his shoulder to Carlisle, "What _did_ happen to 'im?"

Carlisle, who now looked apologetic, went on to explain, "He left a week ago. I'm sorry Edward, but he just couldn't stand being around your emotions anymore." "Oh," Edward mumbled, turning his head to stare at the carpet. Jacob cursed and pulled Edward to his chest. "Ya had to tell 'im, didn't cha, Doc?" he grumbled, lifting Edward with ease and carrying him up the short flight of stairs to Carlisle.

Edward felt a cooler set of arms wrap around him and was pressed against a different chest. Looking up, he found Carlisle staring at down at him, his eyes screaming apologies. "It's not your fault," Edward sighed, caressing his father's cheek. Carlisle's eyes slowly closed as he leaned into the touch, gasping when Jacob kissed his throat. Edward tentatively sat up until his face was level with the doctor's and just as slowly leaned forward until his lips touched Carlisle's.

In a flash, Carlisle pulled Edward closer, deepening the kiss. Edward straddled him, tangling his fingers in the blonde hair of his father. Jacob, feeling neglected, grumbled before nipping Edward's earlobe. Edward broke the kiss to moan and arched into Carlisle. Jacob smirked before sucking his earlobe in his mouth and nibbling on it. Edward bit back another moan as he fell back into Jacob's arms. Carlisle chuckled, rubbing Edward's thighs, as Jacob slid his hands under Edward's shirt and caressed his stomach.

Edward gasped, reaching his arms back to lock behind Jacob's neck. Jacob turned Edward's head to the side to kiss him, running his tongue along Edward's lips. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Carlisle tapping Jacob on the head. When Jacob looked up to glare at him, Carlisle smiled softly before murmuring, "Sharing is caring."

Jacob stared at him for a second. "Wow, what a lame line! How old _are_ you?! I mean, c'mon-!" Carlisle finally closed the distance to kiss Jacob. Hard. Jacob moaned, succumbing to the force of the kiss and let the older man lead. Edward watched the two with an open mouth and groaned when Carlisle licked Jacob's throat.

Both men looked at Edward before exchanging a look between each other. Grinning, Jacob plunged his tongue into Edward's accepting mouth as Carlisle latched himself onto the younger vampire's collarbone, shedding Edward of his shirt. As he tossed the shirt to the side, Carlisle noticed that they were still on the stairs. "Jacob," he mumbled against Edward's chest. Jacob grunted and Carlisle took that as a response, "We might want to move from the stairs."

Jacob broke from Edward to frown at the oldest, "Why?" "Do I need to remind you how we ended up on the stairs in the first place?" Carlisle sighed; Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh," Jacob breathed, staring at the two, "Well, what're we waitin' for? Let's move!" Edward sighed before throwing the giant werewolf over his shoulder and moving to the couch. "Be careful, Edward," Carlisle murmured in his son's ear. "I won't hurt him," Edward said with a Cheshire grin. "I'm more worried about the couch."

Edward chuckled before tossing Jacob on the couch and jumping on him, making his own mark on Jacob's throat. Carlisle gave a wry smile as he nibbled on Edward's ear, removing his belt too. "What is this, help-Edward-become-naked-day?! Why are you two fully dressed?!" Edward complained, smacking Jacob lightly on the chest. Carlisle and Jacob exchanged smiles before flipping Edward onto his back. "You want us to join you?" Carlisle asked softly, caressing Edward's cheek. Edward smiled and nodded, leaning into the touch.

Carlisle smiled back before rising to his feet to face Jacob. After staring at each other for several seconds, Carlisle jumped on Jacob, ferociously kissing him. Jacob stumbled back until his back hit the wall, Carlisle's hands tangling in his hair while Jacob shoved his hands down the back of Carlisle's pants. Carlisle began playing with the edges of Jacob's shirt before ripping a tear right up the middle. Jacob pulled back with a glare. "I liked that shirt," he growled, shrugging out of the torn fabric.

"Alice can get you a new one," Carlisle panted, latching himself onto Jacob's throat, trying his hardest to not break the skin. Edward, still watching from the couch, decided that this scene was taking too much time and rose to help. However, once he reached the couple, Carlisle, who had mysteriously lost his shirt as Edward walked over, lowered himself to his feet and slammed Edward in between himself and Jacob. Edward yelped as Carlisle took a nipple into his mouth and Jacob shoved his hands down the front of Edward's pants.

In seconds, even his pants were gone and his legs were wrapped around Carlisle's waist as he held onto Jacob for balance. "'ey, Doc," Jacob mumbled against Edward's shoulder, "Ya gotta teach me that." "Later, Jacob," Carlisle shushed, his eyes never leaving Edward's as he teased his opening. "You two still have clothes on," Edward moaned, arching into Carlisle's chest. "You are going to have to help us, then, hm?" Carlisle whispered, slipping one finger into the younger man's hole. Edward gasped and bit down on his lip, tensing every muscle against the intrusion in his body. Jacob pulled him in for a deep kiss as he stroked his painful erection. Edward moaned, squirming as Carlisle set up a steady rhythm, adding a new finger in the mix.

"Yeah, Ed, help us," Jacob sniggered, one hand tracing patterns on his stomach, the other increasing its pace. Glaring up at him, Edward unlocked his hands from the death grip they had on Jacob's shoulders to trail them down to yank Jacob's cutoffs off of the bigger man. Jacob laughed in a flash of white teeth, slipping down the wall to the floor and bringing Edward with him, Carlisle following by default. "'ey, I think you should help Doc over there," Jacob whispered, making Edward cry out with a twist of his wrist.

Carlisle threw an annoyed glance at Jacob before being distracted by his oldest unlatching his belt and whipping it out of the belt loops with a loud crack! Jacob shivered at the sound and Edward grinned sadistically. "Edward," Carlisle warned, adding a third finger to help Edward forget his plan. Edward glared at him, panting, and whined when all movement stopped. Carlisle and Jacob nodded to each other before Edward found Carlisle's wrist in front of his face.

"This is going to hurt," Carlisle explained softly, helping Edward take the delicate joint in between his teeth. "Ready?" Jacob asked, nibbling his ear again. Unable to speak, Edward nodded and heard a loud snap when he bit down on the wrist as Jacob thrusted into his ass. "Fuck," Edward panted around the wrist. "Lemme know when you're ready," Jacob mumbled, gripping the floor. Edward, still panting, nodded his affirmative and Jacob curled around him…including tossing a leg over his lap.

"Jake?" Carlisle mumbled. "Mhm?" "What are you doing?" "Making sure he doesn't leave," Jacob grunted, his hands gripping Edward's hips. "Uh…huh…I don't think he is going to be leaving anytime soon, Jake," Carlisle said, wondering exactly how much Jacob had to drink. Edward laughed around a moan. "How about you be useful, Doc?" "I am being useful, I am making sure he doesn't bite and kill you," Carlisle smiled. "That's all good 'n' well, Doc, but I meant more close to what Bellsy wanted," Jacob growled.

"Oh, well in that case!" Carlisle smiled softly at Edward before leaning towards his neck. "This -ah!- seems vaguely –mm!- familiar," he groaned, nails digging into Jacob's leg. Carlisle smiled once more before biting Edward's neck. That was it for Edward. He came with a scream, clutching Carlisle's healing wrist and Jacob's leg. Jacob moaned and came directly after with a howl, falling forward into Edward. "Get off of me," Edward grumbled, wiggling forward. "No," Jacob moaned, rubbing his temples.

Carlisle laughed softly, crawling backwards to stand up. "Wait!" Edward called, rolling out from under Jacob, "You're not taken care of, Doctor." Carlisle stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Edward. "Hey, Pup, get your ass moving, we have a mission!" Edward ordered. Amazingly, Jacob sprang to his feet, giving a sloppy salute, before diving towards Carlisle. Not amazingly, he missed. "Cadet, you are fired," Edward mumbled before tackling Carlisle himself. "You know, you don't need to do this," Carlisle muttered, looking everywhere but Edward. "No, I think I do," Edward murmured seductively. Carlisle was about to protest once more but Jacob finally found Carlisle and shoved his tongue down _his_ throat.

In the meantime, Edward had taken the task of finally removing the rest of Carlisle's clothes. "Ed," Carlisle mumbled around Jacob. "Shush," Ed commanded, licking Carlisle's thigh. "Ed," giggled Carlisle, squirming away. Jacob pulled away with an eyebrow quirked, "Did you just _giggle_?" Carlisle glared at him at the same time that Edward growled, "Quiet!" Jacob whimpered before attacking Carlisle's mouth once again. Edward took a breath before taking Carlisle fully into his mouth.

Carlisle bit Jacob's tongue causing both to cry out. Edward chuckled, the vibrations sending shockwaves up and down Carlisle's spine. He came within half a minute and Jacob chuckled when Carlisle curled into a ball. "Apparently, he only needs _visual_ stimulation to get him through," Jacob laughed, rolling away from Edward when he kicked at him. "One question, Jacob," Edward ordered, sitting up. Jacob yawned as he gave him a quizzical look. "How did you manage to keep your hat on the entire time?" Jacob's eyes widened before he burst into wild laughter. "I don't really know, man," he chuckled, yawning again.

Carlisle curled out of his ball to pull Edward to his chest and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Jacob rolled up behind Edward and curled to fit his body between his and Carlisle's before immediately falling asleep. Carlisle chuckled and shook his head, "That boy." Edward smiled and kissed his father's cheek, deciding that he could like the holidays after all. Jacob then decided to roll over, flinging a leg over his hips and Carlisle's legs before snoring loudly in Edward's ear. Carlisle snickered before whining when Edward punched him. Maybe not that part of the holidays.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," Carlisle whispered with a smile. "And a happy new year!" Jasper cried, cart-wheeling across the room. "Arrrrrroooooooooo!" Jacob howled and Edward sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** This was the best I could do. *hangs head* But, um, if you use your imaginations, this worked just fine XD And Jasper? Let's say he's drunk on the good emotions. Review please ^^


End file.
